


Lost

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: Bones One Shots [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Set Right After 'A Death In The Defense'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodgins dwells on the fact that he’ll never walk again and questions his future at the Jeffersonian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Why had he been so stupid? Why would his nerves show any signs of regrowth? After an injury as severe as that he had to count himself lucky he was confined to a bed for eternity.

He had just lied to Angie as well. She thought that everything was a okay when it very much wasn’t.

Hodgins felt tears begin to run down his face. He knew he was going to have to tell Angie at some point. Sooner rather than later as she would hear it from the doctor if he didn’t tell her. Yet he had no idea how he was going to tell her or the rest of the team.

He also had a feeling that Aubrey blamed himself for what had happened. He was going to talk to Aubrey about that. Let him know it wasn’t his fault.

His mind went from Angela and Aubrey to his job at the Jeffersonian.

Sure he still enjoyed it, he was doing what he loved! However being confined to the lab for each and every case? Never going back into the field unless the body was found on a highway or stone pathway?

Half of why he loved his job was because he could go out and do the things others wouldn’t and couldn't do. The experiments that he and the interns would do.

Experiments. Each time he did one it always seemed to remind him of when he and Zack did them.

Zack had visited him while he’d been in hospital. It had all been thanks to Booth and Caroline. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he’d last seen Zack. A month? Maybe more, maybe less. Hodgins was going to have to see him more often. Now that he was in a wheelchair he’d have more time on his hands to do just that.

He had considered leaving the Jeffersonian, but that was out of the question. Wendell had proven they needed him. Especially when it came to certain pieces of evidence.

His mind went back to Angie and Michael Vincent.

If it hadn’t been for Aubrey it was most likely he wouldn’t be here. Michael Vincent would’ve been fatherless and Angie would’ve been heartbroken. However that hadn’t happened. He was here and he was alive and his family needed him.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and closed them. He then took a couple of deep breaths. Hodgins was done dwelling on what could’ve happened and what he was no longer able to do. He was going to focus on the here and now.

He made his way to the living room, to where he knew they’d be. When he entered Angela turned to look at him.

“Everything okay?” she asked

“Yeah. Everything’s okay.”


End file.
